yurekaidentityfandomcom-20200214-history
Yureka (AI)
Yureka (Pronounced Yue'reh"kah) is an AI created by a hacking software, and accompanies Lotto in Lost Saga. After manifesting, she resides in Lotto's ID card. Her real-life counterpart is Jae-Ha, a would-be killer, and she represents a part of Jae-Ha's personality. Yureka has deep love for Lotto. She becomes an official member of Triple Threat after the events of Terror Tower. This Yureka is killed, her data deleted, at the End Demon arc. Personality Yureka is kind-hearted and playful. Because of her recent manifestation, she has an naive and innocent view of the world, like small child's. She is absolutely loyal to Lotto, despite being usually abused by him. This is usually due to her lack of understanding, or her tactless comments, without understanding the situation and Lotto's quick temper. History YUREKA ARC Hunting at Terror Tower Around the time Jae-Ha was renewing her legal ID card, she had created a hacking program, code-named "Yureka. She had accidentally dropped it during her multiscanning, only to be found by Jang-Gun later. Jang-Gun accidentally logged in and had physically became Yureka, eventually learning it was a hacking program. Jang-Gun decided to keep using Yureka's body, seeing no harm in having a little fun. Yureka's personality had not yet manifested or revealed itself at this time. The 18th Floor Yureka's personality manifested around the time Adol was fighting Boromir, guiding Jang-Gun (still using her body) in the fight as a voice in his head. She chastising Jang-Gun and tells him to dodge. He obeys her, narrowly missing Adol's ground-breaking stomp. He is relieved by the locky dodge, but wonders what that voice was. He then runs over to an unconscious Boromir after getting kicked in the head by Adol and Adol runs for both. Jang-Gun realizes he can't dodge when Yureka tells him to lift up Boromir. He obeys, using Boromir's body to block Adol's blow, to Jang-Gun's surprise. Yureka then instructs him to push him forward. He does so, knocking Adol on his back. She commends him tell him to step on them now. Jang-Gun does so, figuring he might as well. He then asks her what he should do next. She tells him he should obviously feed him a knuckle sandwich. Jang-Gun starts to object about a non-brawler using their hands, but she presses him to do it. Jang-Gun does so, knocking out Adol. Jang-Gun looks at Yureka's fist, now wondering what kind of super character this is to be able to knock out Adol in one blow. Yureka snaps him out of it, telling him to tilt his head to the left. He quickly does so, dodging the Centaur's crossbow bolt. The Centaur lightly chides him about him not thinking an unexpected ambush. Nursing his scraped cheek, he admits he forgot about the really important enemy. The Centaur in unsatisfied that he forgot the presence of a body such as his. The Centaur rapid-fires the crossbow while Jang-Gun keeps dodging them, taunting that he will give something to remember him by. Yureka is frustrated that all he's doing is running. He asks her what she would do in this situation. She says he should obviously get closer while dodging the arrows and attack. Jang-Gun whines that it's easy to say that. Yureka reminds him that he has not come to harm listening to her instructions. Jang-Gun concedes and asks her what he should do. Yureka tells him to watch the flight of the arrows, which he does. She tells him to ignore an arrow since it's not in his path, but to dodge for the next arrow aiming for his chest's right side. Jang-Gun does so, and is amazed he even saw that arrow. Yureka instructs that the next arrow is harder, so to swat it away with his hand. As he does so, it then instructs him to tilt his head to the right and then turn left. As he does so, Jang-Gun is amazed at the character's incredible speed. Even the Centaur says it shouldn't be possible. However, Jang-Gun disobeys Yureka and does a leaping attack, believing a feint is too obvious. She calls him an idiot for it. Meeting Yureka Yureka logs in and meets up with Boromir and Adol. She decides to get some new equipment and items and goes off shopping while they wait at Piri's shop. She returns as fast as she can, apologizing for being late because she had to buy more items than she thought. She asks what was wrong, but Boromir and Adol. also confused with Lotto's behavior, play it off as nothing. Adol compliments Yureka new clothes, ignoring Lotto. She asks who is behind them. Boromir introduces him as Lotto, a member of their team. Yureka stares at him, finally able to see Lotto with her own eyes, but then greets him normally to hide the fact she knows him. The team arrives in front of Terror Tower. As Lotto cooly challenges the tower, Adol pulls Yureka to the side and asks Yureka not to reveal they've been here before. After thinking about what happened, Yureka agrees. Lotto uses the same magic combination and casts Fire Arrows. Lotto asks what they think and Yureka praises his strength. Adol and Boromir notices he used the same attack as Adol did. He then commands they should continue climbing the tower to break their record of Floor 13. The team continue to climb the tower until they once again reach Floor 18. They are once again greeted by Koin, but Boromir quickly kills him, to the relief of him and Adol. Boromir figures that if the guardian was here, the boss monsters should be almost ready. Lotto rushes up to the doors and start to open it. Boromir tries to warn Lotto, but he ignores him saying he won't get their share any of the loot. Boromir tries again to warn him about the Centaur, hiwever Lotto is then knocked backwards. Boromir tries again, feeling annoyed, but Adol says that's not the problem, motioning to Lotto being shot in the chest with the Centaur's arrow. Adol remarks that the attack was fast and that they have a big problem now. As Lotto slowly gets up, Adol asks Boromir if he'll be ok. Boromir is unsure and that it'd be fine if it was only Lotto, but notices the Centaur behind, remarking it will be hard. Adol asks Yureka if they can rely on her. She asks which one should she fight and Adol says they know Lotto better, so she should fight the Centaur. Yureka complies and goes to fight the Centaur. The Centaur asks if she's thinks he can handle her alone, claiming she was lucky last time but it won't happen today. Yureka states it will also be different for her side too. Before she can fight, Boromir's body flies and slams into the Centaur. It's revealed Lotto was never Confused, but like Adol pretended to be. He asks her what is different and why. As he drags Adol behind him, he tells he he figured out she is not the owner of the card and asks who she is. Yureka asks him if he doesn't find it funny and also who else would know besides him. She answers her name is Yureka, the name he gave her. He asks her how, though she doesn't know either, comparing to how humans can't remember when they're born. She then says she would have thought that he'd remember how. Lotto tries to remember, but due to his poor memory, deflects asking furiously if he's her father. She laughs hard asking who her mother would be. Losing his patience and annoyed with her attitude, he demands to tell her if she's going to tell him what's going on or not. The Centaur gets back up angrily telling them to go finish their lover's spat elsewhere. Yureka responds asking if anyone was talking to him. The Centaur angrily starts to threaten her, but is cut off by Lotto's fire, killing him, as Lotto snaps that the grownups are talking. Lotto then says to Yureka he will ask again, nicely, who she is. However, Yureka playfully repeats her name and says to not call her "Nicely." Fed up, Lotto unleashes his fire magic at her, though she easily dodges. She asks him what his problem is. Lotto decides that if she won't tell him who she is, he'll just beat it out of her. Yureka recalls that Lotto had a Napoleon Complex and the challenges him to show how tough he is. Lotto taunts her, asking if she can't handle the game though Yureka fires back that she likes the game just fine, but not the player. Lotto fires another fireball calling her a sore loser. Using her speed, she reminds him how fast her body is instantly closing in to just a few inches from Lotto's face. Lotto is shocked, not only by her speed, but wonders how he knew how fast she is. Yureka flirts with Lotto calling him cute when he thinks hard like that. Lotto snaps and engulfs himself in flames, casting Fire Trails. Scared, Yureka warns him it's getting too hot and he'll go up like a marshmallow in a minute like that. Lotto responds that he's just getting warmed up and that she gave away who she is, claiming the mytery is solved and it's now game over. Yureka jokes about playing another game, like Parcheesi, Duck-Duck-Goose, and even being the car in Monopoly, infuriating Lotto even more. Lotto rushes Yureka, eager to put her out of her misery. She jumps over him, taunting him to do better. Lotto simply states he'll just have to turn up the heat and ask if she feels it yet. When she lands, she exclaims her feet on fire as she lands on a floor of fire. Lotto sneers at her calling her a cat on a hot tin roof, as his feet and legs stay in flames. Yureka, seeing this, saying she's heard of a hot foot, but that this was ridiculous. He explains that his spell, Fire Trails, leaves a wake of flames in the steps of the spellcaster without hurting the caster. He then chases after her, taunting her incredible speed and calling her kitty condescendingly. Frightened, Yureka run away from Lotto and tries to point out Adol and Boromir will also die while the tower goes up. Lotto dismissively says they'll just take one for the team and that her speed won't help her when the whole tower is burning. With a psychotic look, he tells "kitty-cat" is running out of places to hide, further frightening her. While chasing her, Yureka is able to lose Lotto and hides. Lotto keeps looking for her while enjoying the spell. He calls out for her, but she refuses, following up that because he saw her stats, he should know that someone with a resistance factor as a high as hers barely takes damage from low-level magic like this. Lotto admits he knows but so long as she still feels the pain of the flames, he'll keep dishing it out. Yureka stays hidden in fear. He calls out for her again, but this time she asks him to turn off the fire first. He refuses as he continues to follow her voice. She continues to beg him to turn it off, but he refuses every time, continuing to track her down. He finally locates her hiding spot and asks her to give him one good reason, especially after he found her. He finds her huddled against a pillar, crying and saying it hurts. After seeing her this terrified and in pain, he turns off the fires. He tells her it's all starting to make sense now and concludes she's not human. Yureka remains quiet. Lotto continues explaining that the game doesn't simulate different kinds of pain and that players only feel an electric tingle, similar to how it feels when a person's foot is asleep, otherwise no one would play more than once; no one wants really feel what it's like to be torn apart by werewolves. He goes on to say he she's different in that even if she's not getting hurt by the flames, she can still feel them burn and feels the pain, concluding she's not a human, but an NPC; a program. Trying again, he asks. who she is. Drying her tears, Yureka repeats her name. Lotto is about to attack her again, but she insists he had it right and that it really is her name. Lotto, doesn't believe her until he remembers introducing himself as Yureka from before and that she was the voice in his head. Yureka asks if it even matters since everyone are just programs in the game. Lotto admits this is true, until he realizes she was changing the subject. They both hear a voice telling them to play nice. They hear a voice that tells them to play nice. Yureka argues that's no fun, though Lotto is curious that she heard it too. Boromir reveals himself behind the pillar asking if she's deaf, surprising them both. Boromir continues wondering why she couldn't hear him when he was standing so close, suspecting something strange was going on. Yureka and Lotto are worried he overheard the truth, but Boromir accuses that they know each other because they are going out. Boromir cries at Yureka claiming they could have made beautiful music, not understanding what she sees in Lotto. Adol, arriving, calms him down. Adol also admits there was something strange about Yureka and Lotto, but couldn't put his finger on it. Lotto dismisses his claim, telling to think whatever he wants, asking how much he heard. Adol admits the last thing he remembers was Lotto beating him, calling him a midget in shorts. Boromir decides that now that their "torrid affair" is out in the open, they should continue, Adol still confused about the situation. Boromir then accuses her of telling Loto about beating Terror Tower. Yureka lies again saying she did and apologizes. Abilities * '''No Skills: '''Unlike other players, Yureka does not have any player skills she can use, relying on brute strength. * '''All Stats Maxed: '''Because she is a hacked character, all her player stats are at maximum levels. Relationships Lotto Boromir Adol Gallery Category:Characters Category:Team Triple Threat Category:NPC Category:Female Characters